


Origins

by 13gj6



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13gj6/pseuds/13gj6
Summary: Just what I thought may have been the events leading up to Ben Solo's evolution into Kylo Ren. This is my first time posting anything I've ever written, so hopefully it isn't total garbage. There will probably be typos galore, sorry in advance!





	1. Leia

Leia watched Ben as he curiously passed a hand through the hologram in the center of the room before bursting into delighted giggles. Although he was only two standard years old, his comprehension and curiosity was that of a more mature child and Leia was constantly amazed by him. She was busy watching his dark curls through the blue light of the projected hologram when a sharp cough made her jump.  
“Princess, did you hear my question?” Leia focused back on the hologram itself and found the expectant face of Admiral Ackbar looking down at her.  
Feeling herself flush, Leia straightened in her chair. “Yes, please do Admiral.”  
She watched her son out of the corner of her eye as the Admiral thumbed through a sheaf of papers.  
“The neo-Empire supporters calling themselves the ‘First Order’ have been traced back to the Priyline system, but if we have managed to find them we should expect their immediate relocation within the cycle. I move that we take a plan of attack to the Senate and push for immediate action.”  
“The First Order is only one of a dozen Empire-spawned organization.” Leia crossed her ankles as her eyes drifted back to her son who was now silently eyeing a Millenium Falcon figurine that Chewie had carved for him. “If we are going to order immediate military action it should be against a more substantial, more established threat. The ‘Democratic Republic of Free Citizens’ has the resources and the navy to make themselves a real thorn in our side. The First Order hasn’t the ships nor the men to threaten the New Republic-”  
“That we know of.” The Admiral said cynically and his eyes bulged slightly as they always did when he was thinking. “If we could strike hard and fast against the First Order, the swift victory could be… conducive to more alliances.” Leia frowned but stayed silent so Ackbar continued. “The New Republic is convening next standard year for the signing of the Accords, the more victories in our name the better. Much of the Inner systems have not yet signed into the influence of the New Republic. This could be just the maneuver to convince them into signing.”  
Leia clasped her hands as the hologram flickered. He had a point. In the past six years since the fall of the Empire it had been difficult to convince much of the galaxies to join the newly formed Republic. Many had flocked initially after the Emperor’s defeat, but these systems consisted mostly of the down-trodden planets, the people who had been under such desperate conditions after the Empire that they had joined out of need of resources and support. The more affluent, established systems had been hesitant to join a new government so soon after the previous one. And the New Republic desperately needed these central systems to join them if they wanted to provide a long-term solution to the galaxies. The New Republic needed tax dollars, pure and simple.  
Making up her mind, Leia crosser her arms and gave the Admiral a firm nod. “I want reconnaissance reports up until the last moment. You have my approval, but Admiral, I am only agreeing to this because you have assured me of our odds.” She gave him a meaningful look and he gave a small bow before the transmission cut out.  
Standing from her chair, she bent down and lifted Ben into the air with a kiss. Immediately, he placed a hand on her cheek and Leia felt a warm pressure on her mind as he pressed his Force signature towards her. She had never been educated in the ways of the Force, but since Ben had been born she had been able to easily slip comforting thoughts and lullabies into her son’s mind. Only recently had he been able to do the same with her, communicating her hunger, his sleepiness, his joy, and his anger through just a small touch. She had initially been afraid when he had first shown this connection with the Force. Luke had been tracking down Force-sensitive children throughout the galaxy to train at his newly-formed Jedi temple, and although she knew that Luke would never separate her from Ben without permission, Leia did not want to face that choice yet. So, she had kept Ben’s power a secret, not even telling Han. 

 

“Are you sure I have clearance to be here sweetheart?” Han was leaning on the door frame of the control room, surveying the comm controllers and military officials as they worked furiously at each of their respective work pods. Leia threw him a pursed smile and gestured for him to come in.  
“The fleet is approaching Priyline system now. Admiral Ackbar’s brother is in command, we should be able to watch the attack on the First Order from his command vessel’s probe-videos.”  
“Lucky us!” Han said with a crooked smile and Leia ignored his sarcasm as the probe-video on the projector screen blinked into motion as each comm controller reported the successful drop from hyperspeed into the system. Almost immediately, a siren sounded on the video and the room dropped into a chaos of transmitting and receiving distress signals.  
Leia dropped down beside the comm controller communicating with Ackbar’s vessel.  
“Give me eyes on the action Ackbar, what’s going on?” She spoke quickly, her eyes roving over the projected image as an enemy star destroyer drifted into view.  
“We are overrun Princess,” she could hear the garbled voice on the other end of the comm and her heart began racing. “It’s the Democratic Republic of Free Citizens, they are requesting absolute surrender of our vessels. I standby for orders.”  
Leia bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. “Get our ships out of their Ackbar, return to New Republic space immediately. That is an order.”

 

It took hours for the chaos to die down and a painful pulse between her eyes made Leia wince at the promise of headaches from now until this disaster was abated. The Admiral was just as stunned as she was by the sudden turn of events, and with a small beckoning nod he crossed the control room to the Princess’s side.  
“Can we conclude that the First Order and the Democratic Republic of Free Citizens have united?” Leia said quietly and Ackbar looked thoughtful.  
“It’s a possibility that we cannot rule out, though how they knew that we would be attacking today is a much larger issue.”  
Behind them, Han cleared his throat and brandished a handful of paper so freshly printed that the ink was smudging on his fingers.  
“You might want to look at these initial scan reports, Princess.” Leia snatched them and began to devour the words, her eyebrows raising up her forehead as she did.  
“When were these scans completed?” She turned to her husband and he slipped his hands into his pockets.  
“These are from a cloaked reconnaissance flight two hours before the attack. Looks like a small fleet had already been blown up before the New Republic arrived.”  
“You think that Democratic Republic of Free Citizens had already destroyed the First Order before we arrived?” Leia repeated, the meaning dawning on her as a tight ball welled up in her chest. Han nodded, his eyes serious for once as Leia turned to the control room.  
“Who is responsible for transmitting reconnaissance flight reports? Step forward.” It was a cold order and the room silenced immediately as their leader surveyed the room. Finally, a tan man with curly dark hair stepped forward, his eyes nervous as Leia turned her full attention on him.  
Brandishing the transmission, she stepped towards him. “Did you not receive this transmission at 16:00 hours Lieutenant?”  
The man turned scarlet and nodded his ascent as Han stepped forward.  
“Do you have bantha dung for brains? Why didn’t you bring this report forward?”  
The man opened his mouth to speak but instead a garbled, choking noise came out. Admiral Ackbar stood forward and motioned for security. “Take this man away for questioning.” 

 

They stayed in the control room for two days, having trays of food brought in until even Leia had to break for sleep. The political fallout of the disaster had been astounding, and Leia had ordered all incoming transmissions from Coruscant silenced. Even in her private rooms, her commlink had been buzzing non-stop until she had removed it and rolled it into a sock to muffle its noise.  
“How are you holding up?” Han squeezed her shoulders and Leia gave him a tight-lipped smile as he nodded to himself. “I know.”  
They stood together in silence until Han sat down beside her on the bed. “Ben’s been asking for you.”  
Leia felt her stomach drop. She hadn’t spared a thought for her son in days, had completely forgotten about him in the crisis. Guilt bloomed in her heart and she tensed at Han’s next words.  
“There was an… well there was an incident with him and Ro Dameron’s boy.”  
“What incident?”  
Han ran a hand through his scruffy hair and Leia pursed her lips until he explained. “Po will be fine, the boy’s just shaken. Ben was terrified of course-”  
“What. Happened. Han.”  
Leia sat silently as her husband told her about their son Force-pushing another child so hard that the boy had broken a leg. They had been playing in the nursery so help and medical attention had been provided immediately, but the nannies were now refusing to tend to Ben.  
“We should send Po some of those Coruscant jellies, and send his mother some flowers.” Leia said tiredly and Han removed his hands from her shoulders.  
“Our son used the kriffing Force out of the blue and all you’re thinking about is covering it up with flowers? Leia, this is Ben-”  
“I’ll speak with him.”  
“Leia-“  
“I said I’ll speak with him!” she snapped and Han stood from the bed.  
“You know where to find me if you decide to consider how this will impact our family-”  
“Says the man running away from his family to go play smuggler.” Leia said bitingly and with a final glare between them Han left her rooms. 

 

She didn’t see Ben until two weeks later, partially because she was so busy navigating the New Republic through the complications of their recent naval embarrassment, partially because she did not know what to do about her son. News of Ben’s skirmish with Dameron’s boy had spread through the city like fire, and as no Republic nanny would take-on her ‘dangerous’ son, she had settled for a droid instead.  
Finally, she had a moment of quiet and made her way to Ben’s small room. She heard the wailing before she opened the door and she stood frozen when she felt a bitter cold pass through her. Suppressing a shudder, Leia focused on her son who was screaming, hands over his ears, with his eyes squeezed closed as though he was in utter agony.  
She didn’t remember running to him but suddenly he was in her arms and she was holding him fiercely to her chest, running her hands over his dark hair as he shrieked. The coldness was stronger here on the floor with him, and when the uncanny feeling of being watched hit Leia she was on her feet in a heartbeat and running from his room. As she slammed the door shut behind her, she noticed that his normally tidy and well-kept room was destroyed, with pieces of furniture smashed to splinters and even mechanical gears (which she suspected once belonged to his nanny droid) lay scorched on the floor as if a bomb had gone off.  
The further she ran from the nursery, the warmer the air became until she realized that Ben was no longer screaming in her arms. Ordering that the room be emptied, Leia stood Ben on his feet and looked him straight in the eye.  
“Ben, what happened?” She said softly, keeping the stress from her voice and quickly compartmentalizing her fear deep inside her thoughts.  
Ben studied her face, his face still red from screaming before he leaned closer to speak into her ear. “Bad man,” he whispered, his throat raw, “Bad man angry.”  
“What man?”  
Ben opened his mouth before shutting it quickly as if remembering something. Leia stared at him intently but he stayed silent, instead closing his eyes. Leia jumped at the pressure on her mind and without a moment’s hesitation she let her son into her mind. The same blast of bitter cold took hold of her senses and a voice, a terrible, snake-like voice grated against her every fibre. But the words were smeared and echoed as if whoever had spoken them was underwater.  
“Can’t you hear him?” Ben pulled his hand away and Leia found herself wishing for the thousandth time that she had received some sort of training in the Force.  
She stayed silent and just held him tightly.


	2. Ben

As long as Ben could remember he had always been plagued with nightmares. At seven years old, he had grown to accept them like a person accepts their own diagnosis of an untreatable disease. The medical droids could not observe anything physically wrong with him, save for the ever-present dark circles under his eyes, and his parents, well they were another story all together. Ben could tell that his mother believed him, believed that these nightmares weren’t just a figment of his imagination. Sometimes, Ben could see her watching him out of the corner of her eye, as if she expected him to grow an extra eye. When the nightmares were bad enough that Ben couldn’t handle the pain enough to keep his screams muffled in his pillow, his mother would be suddenly called away on ‘important Republic business’ and Ben would be left with Artoo and occasionally his father, if he was around. Ben liked this best, being left with his father when his mother was called away. Where Leia walked on egg-shells around Ben and his condition, Han completely ignored the nightmares entirely. If he was in a good mood and if Ben didn’t mention the Force, his night terrors, or his mother, Han would take him aboard the Millenium Falcon and let him fly co-pilot.

Ben swivelled in the co-pilot seat, watching the stars of the Correllian system drift past them as his father readied the ship for landing. They were visiting Leia and the New Republic’s outpost on Talus and Ben could already see that Han’s smile was slipping, his shoulders stooping just a touch as they began the docking sequence.  
“Dad, what does mum want us here for? We’re not kriffing politicians.” Ben pulled on his jacket and slung out of the chair as his father gave him an amused look before replacing it with one of attempted sterness.  
“Leave that sort of language on the Falcon Ben. If your mum hears you say that we’re both dead men.” Han opened the bay doors and they descended from the craft and into the sunshine. “And who knows why we’re here. Just try not to cause any trouble, kid. We’ll be out of here in no time.”  
“And then on to Kashyk?” Ben said hopefully and Han nodded gruffly but Ben could tell that he was excited to see Chewie too.

 

Talus was a beautiful planet, but it didn’t have the sleekness and modern structural modifications that Corsuscant had. Ben kept pace with his father, trying not to stare like a common system-hopper as they made their way to the towering glass obelisk that housed the New Republic and their families. It was an incredible building, one that Ben stood and stared at for enough time that Han had to grab him by the collar and pull him out of the way of a chrome speeder moving down the road.  
“Credits to spare? Any Credits?” Ben recoiled as an old man dressed in rags latched onto his arm, forcibly turning him from his father. He was blind, Ben could see sagging skin drooping over where eyes should have been and despite what his mother had taught him about being kind to the less fortunate, Ben was repulsed.  
Pulling his arm from the beggar’s grip, Ben hurried to catch up with his father.

 

Ben stood awkwardly at his mother’s side as the members of the Senate applauded her. Ben didn’t fully understand what she had accomplished, though from he had overheard from the other party-goers, she had brokered some kind of deal between the New Republic and the systems in the former Trade Federation. From what Ben understood, the Trade Federation had been the bad guys during the Clone Wars, so why his mother had worked so tirelessly to appease them was beyond Ben’s comprehension. That didn’t matter though. All that mattered now was getting through this party without disappointing his mother.  
Ben fingered his starched collar, his neck sore from looking up to see the faces of the politicians around him. His father had disappeared almost as soon as the applause had died down and Ben was utterly and predictably alone. Again.  
“ _How easily you forget about me. I am with you_.” A coldness pressed down on Ben’s mind, and although the intrusion was unpleasant, the boy had grown used to the pain, to the dark voice.  
“ _See how the New Republic spends itself into extravagance while the city below starves_.” The voice brushed over him like a soft caress before a tendril of pain spiked through his temple. “ _Even a child as young as yourself could see the poverty that surrounds this ivory tower_.”  
Ben knew this game that the Voice played with him. Closing his eyes, Ben formed his response in his mind before shouting them into the abyss where Ben had tracked the Voice into.  
“ _It isn’t fair_.”  
“ _No, it isn’t_.” The spike of pain was extracted from his temple and Ben breathed in quickly at the sudden release. He must have said the right thing. “ _Your grandfather suffered at the hands of a Republic. He was sold into slavery before he was bought like a common beast. His slave mother was murdered by a people not brought to heel, not brought to follow law and order_.”  
“ _My grandfather was a Senator, he was never a slave_ -”  
The voice laughed a strange, echoey laugh as though the sound were coming from the bottom of a well. “ _You have been fed a lie, stupid boy. The next time I come to you, you will tell me of your grandfather_.”  
The unsaid ‘or else’ made the boy shiver but the coldness lifted and Ben could once more open his eyes. The Voice hadn’t lied. The combined wealth in this very room was staggering. Ben’s thoughts were interrupted at the sound of a plate smashing against the floor. Ben pushed through the party goers to see two Neimoidians dressed in lavish robes glaring at his mother as she raised her hands in apology.  
“Nowhere in our contract does the New Republic state anything about a cap on our system’s profits. The very suggestion of such a restriction verges on Clone War implications. Are you not aware of our Federations history? Are you not aware of our existing contracts with other systems?”  
“I did not mean to insult you Viceroy, I only meant-” His mother began but the Viceroy shook his head.  
“We have signed the contract to join the New Republic for a probationary two standard years. I will hear no more of this until then. How we ever considered that negotiating with a princess would benefit us is beyond me-”  
The Neimoidian began to gag and claw at his throat and Ben watched as he raised his own small fist up in a pincer motion. How dare this Federation scum attack his mother like this? How dare he speak to her as if she wasn’t the most powerful person in this room? Ben squeezed and he felt the coldness of the Voice envelope him like a cocoon, only this time he wasn’t afraid. He could feel his anger, his hate for this creature, and the cold tempest around him only helped to feed his frenzy. The Viceroy choked and spluttered until Ben could feel himself being shaken and only with reluctance did he turn his gaze from the delegate before him and turn to see his mother. He lowered his hand and behind him the Viceroy gulped in air before staggering from the room, gasping insults to their family and to the Republic as he went.  
Ben looked expectantly at his mother but saw none of the gratefulness or pride that he had expected. Instead, her eyes were wide and shining with unshed tears of fear as she took his hand in a vice-like grip and dragged him from the party. The party behind them had died down to furtive, quiet conversations. It incensed Ben. How could all of those people, all of those ‘allies’ and ‘friends’ of his mother and the New Republic have stood silently as one of their own was so attacked? A pounding headache began to grow behind his eyes and Ben didn’t realize that his mother was kneeling at his level until he rubbed his eyes blearily.  
“How did you know to do that Ben Solo?” Her voice was harsh and cutting after listening to the velvet smooth of the cold Voice earlier in the evening. Her eyes looked accusing and Ben’s headache intensified.  
“I saw it in a dream. Why are you angry, that person was saying-”  
“I know what he was saying Ben.” She said shortly and Ben felt a wave of exhaustion hit him. Was it because of what he had done? He had never tried anything like that before, only lifting and spinning small objects in his room when no one was around to shout at him. He would have to ask the Voice later.  
Leia collected herself and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Ben, we cannot hurt every person who disagrees with us. Especially with others present. It will only hurt us more than it hurts them. Do you understand me?”  
Ben stifled a shaky yawn, and lowered his eyes to the floor. She was using her ‘disappointed’ voice, and Ben found himself wishing that she would just be angry with him instead.  
“I understand.” He lied and was rewarded with a pursed-lip nod. “Will you send me away now?” He tried to sound forlorn but the sudden thought of leaving early to go to Kashyk gave him new energy.  
Instead, Leia gave him a sharp look before kissing his forehead and standing swiftly. “I’m going to find Han. Yes, I’ll find Han and then we can figure this out.” She mumbled to herself before straightening the pleats on her dress and taking Ben’s hand, though far gentler this time.

She tucked him into bed and dimmed his bed light when Ben sleepily remembered the task he must complete.  
“Mother, what happened to my grandfather?”  
Leia paused in the doorway and Ben could see the whites of her eyes in the darkness.  
“Senator Organa was a fine politician, but he died before you were born on Alderaan-”  
“No, not that one.” Ben shook his head, the pain in his temple only now beginning to fade as the boy slipped into sleep. “My other grandfather. The one who was a slave.”  
His mother stiffened before returning to his bedside, clutching his hand in her now clammy hands.  
“Where did you hear these things?”  
“Nowhere.”  
“You must never speak of things that you don’t know about Ben. Especially with strangers. Now, off to sleep.”

Leia returned to the party, seeking out her husband but when he could not be found, she returned to her private chambers alone. Dialing in the holo-call transmission number for a faraway planet in a faraway system, Leia rung her hands anxiously until the call went through and the blue lit image of a robed man flooded the chamber.  
“Luke, we need to talk about Ben.”


	3. Han

Han hadn’t seen Luke in years and while Han knew that he had grown a few silver whiskers, the Jedi master looked as though he hadn’t aged a day. Save for his new smile lines and his new Jedi robes, this could have been the kid who had blown up the Death Star all those years ago.  
Luke embraced his sister as he stepped out of his modest ship, his mechanical arm clicking as he squeezed her before moving on to Han with a grin.  
“It’s good to see you kid.” Han said gruffly into his friend’s shoulder before gesturing for him to follow him out of the hanger. They had returned to Coruscant almost immediately after Ben’s… display. Han didn’t know what else to call it, not that Leia had brought up the topic much since they had returned home.  
“How is the Academy? Last I heard, you had recruited three new students from Dantooine.”  
Han punched the passcode into their private suite and led the group into their living room. Ben was waiting inside for them, his long hair brushing into his eyes as he watched them enter the room.  
“I think ‘recruit’ is too strong a word, my friend. Each student came to me by their own free will, and the will of their parents.” Luke gave his sister and his friend a pointed look before his eyes fell on the boy in the room. “You must be Ben. I am sorry that we have not met before this, I haven’t had a moment to spare with the Academy the way it is. I am your Uncle Luke.”  
Luke extended a hand and after a moment’s hesitation, Ben shook it and Luke rewarded him with a smile.  
Leia smoothed her blouse down and smiled at her son, though Han could see that she was anxious to get this meeting started. “Ben, could you go fetch us some Corellian cherries? Ro Dameron just brought some back and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to eat them fast enough before they spoil.”  
Ben’s eyes narrowed and Han knew that his son saw the purpose of his wife’s words. Even at his young age, Ben had the uncanny ability to see the truth behind even the most slippery politician’s diction.   
Silence followed her request and Han could see the cogs turning in his son’s head before Ben finally nodded, pursing his lips to prevent any protests from slipping through, and walking quietly from the suite.   
Almost immediately, Leia turned to her brother, the smile slipping from her face. “You need to take Ben to the Academy.” She blurted out and Han felt his hackles raise as Luke nodded seriously.   
“He is strong in the Force. I could sense him even from orbit and I am not even familiar with his Force signature. You were right to call me, Leia.”  
“Hang on, hang on.” Han put his hands up, as if trying to slow down the conversation and the imminent decision that was about to be made. “We can’t just send him away.”  
“He almost killed the Viceroy.” Leia turned to him and Han didn’t flinch from her steely look. “If you hadn’t left him alone at that party, you would have seen what I saw, and it scared me Han.” She shuddered at the memory and took a seat. “I haven’t seen anyone do that since Him. If anyone were to connect the dots, if anyone were to find out our connection to Darth Vader my position in the New Republic would be compromised-”  
“Oh, for Force’s sake, this is our son that we are talking about, not your blossoming career Princess.” Han had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, instead settling for a small growl.   
“Leia’s right,” Luke said diplomatically, taking a seat beside his sister. “If it became known that the son of Vader was teaching younglings about the Force, the Academy could suffer. But I also agree with you, Han,” he nodded to his friend who sat down stiffly across from them, crossing his arms in the same motion. “We must think of what is best for Ben. With his strength in the Force, I think it would be dangerous to allow him to continue without proper training. He needs to learn to control it, otherwise it will control him.”  
“And if he doesn’t want to go? You said yourself that each student comes of their own free will.”  
“If you had it your way, you would be off gallivanting with Ben and Chewbacca across the galaxies.” Leia snapped and Luke remained silent at the accusation as Han raised an eyebrow.  
“Better a smuggler than a boot-kissing politician.” He retorted and Leia opened her mouth to snap back as Luke raised his hands for silence.  
“Back to the topic on hand,” he reminded gently, “if I was able to sense Ben’s potential from such a distance, other’s will surely begin to notice his power.” He paused, as if contemplating whether he should continue before forging ahead, “I have sensed a great disturbance in the Force, a great darkness has emerged from the shadows and I fear that it’s reach is lengthening across the galaxies. For Ben’s own safety, I strongly urge you to allow him to enter my protection. There are many other children at the Academy, he will not be alone and he will be safe.”  
Leia gave Han an imploring look, and though Han still didn’t buy any of this Force mumbo-jumbo, he knew that he wasn’t going to win this argument.  
With a resigned sigh, the smuggler ran a hand through his greying hair and he nodded woodenly at the twins sitting across from him.  
“Fine, but I won’t be the one to tell him that he’s going to Yavin 4.”


	4. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben arrives at the Jedi Academy.

Ben raised his hand to block the blinding light that filled the Falcon as the gangway lowered to the ground of this foreign planet. Behind him, his mother placed a hand firmly behind his back, pushing him from the Falcon as she followed him closely, as though she was afraid he would try to run back into the ship. And Ben did. Stars, he wanted to retreat back into the familiar craft, crawl into his small, steel bunk and examine the words and numbers scratched into the walls and ceiling. He wanted to return to the reassuring smell of metal and recycled air that he himself had helped his father to maintain using his small toolbox to modify the ancient air purifying panel just outside his room. Instead, startlingly bright sunlight made him squint into the heavily forested landing pad as his nostrils flared at the scent of pine and earth and something else: decay.  
“Hurry up Ben, you don’t want to keep your Uncle waiting, do you?” Ben slips into his mother’s mind with ease, careful to muffle his presence in her thoughts so that he could remain undetected. Anxiety, impatience with him for walking so slowly, and fear cloud his mind as he sifts quickly through the front of her thoughts.  
“ _She doesn’t want to be recognized at the Academy, doesn’t want anyone to know about your abilities_.” The Voice interrupts his intrusion and Ben immediately withdraws fully into his own mind, fearful that somehow his mother would hear the echoes of that soft velvet through him.  
“ _Why would she hide that_?” Ben glances up and sees the scarf that his mother has wrapped around her head, allowing only her eyes to be seen.  
A tendril of impatience scrapes against his mind and Ben clenches his teeth at the touch.  
“ _Stupid boy. Do you not remember what I told you of your grandfather? Of Darth Vader?_ ” The name makes Ben shiver, though of fear or of fascination he isn’t sure. The Voice continues, “ _When news of the great Leia Organa’s true ancestry surfaces – and it will surface – her reputation will be in tatters. The New Republic is a collection of fools, they do not see your grandfather’s legacy as we do_.” The Voice hesitates and Ben quickly agrees with him before the Voice continues. “ _If it becomes common knowledge that Leia’s own son is cut from the same dark cloth as Vader, imagine the retribution on her pristine political record_.” The Voice is scornful at that and Ben feels his pulse rising.  
“ _My mother doesn’t think like that_.” He argues and Ben feels a tendril of bitterly cold ice drive into his temple. He stumbles in his pain and Ben pretends that he tripped over a root as his mother gives him a quick appraisal, dusting him off before taking his hand and quickening their pace.  
“Y _ou are too much like that fool Han Solo. Idiot child, your mother is abandoning you to preserve her career. She does not see what I see_.”  
Ben feels the pressure on his mind relax and when the Voice speaks again, it is distant and smooth.  
“ _What do you see_?”  
“ _Power_.”  
Despite himself, Ben warms at the word and far away across the galaxies, he swears he can sense a dark smile in his direction.

 

Luke welcomes him with open arms and Ben awkwardly hugs his uncle as Leia fixes her scarf to ensure that it is secure before giving Ben his packed duffel.  
“If that’s everything…” Leia’s dark eyes pass over Ben and he can feel her impatience, her eagerness to leave Yavin 4 only multiplying his own dread at being here. For the hundredth time, he wished that his father had come instead. But his father had slipped off-planet with Chewbacca the day that the decision had been made about Ben’s future. Anger flooded him at the thought. How could he abandon him now, when he needed his father most? Had he even tried to convince his mother that Ben should stay with them, or at least with him on the Falcon?

The emotion consumed him and he started when Luke placed a hand on his shoulder, his warm eyes looking at him with concern. Remembering himself, Ben quickly built up his walls, tucking every red strand of rage and insecurity behind them until all that his uncle would be able to detect was his bland curiosity for the planet. Luke raised an eyebrow at Ben but said nothing, instead turning to his mother and clasping her hands in farewell.  
“As we discussed, we will contact you and Han when it is suitable. Until then, you must not return to Yavin 4.” Luke said seriously and Leia nodded as Ben’s eyes narrowed.  
Leia bent down to Ben’s height and raised his chin to meet her eyes. “Ben, it is important for you and for the family that you tell no one of relation to your father, Luke, and myself. When other students ask, your name is Ben Sandolir. Do you understand?”  
Ben clenched his jaw, hating that the Voice was right, hating that he himself had been too stupid to see this for what it was. Nodding stiffly, Ben allowed his mother to kiss his cheek and then she was gone, almost running back up the path that they had taken to reach Luke.

Ben stayed silent as Luke led him to the Academy, letting his Uncle tour him around his new ‘home’ while his own thoughts were far away. Ben nodded as Luke pointed out the training yard where four students were currently sparring with wooden staffs, watching with mild interest as they moved through several poses before Luke led him away to the canteen, the hygiene center where Ben wrinkled his nose at the ancient fresher technology that he would be expected to share with some two dozen other students.  
Luke gently guided him under a treed arch covered in winding vines and gestured to the collection of rustic huts forming a semi-circle around a massive fire pit.  
“This is where you will sleep. You will be sharing a hut with Koren and Devin.” Luke directed Ben’s attention to a hut on the other side of the fire pit where two boys older than Ben were waiting.

Ben hoisted his duffel and began to cross to them as Luke raised his mechanical hand to stop him.  
“I am sorry Ben, none of my students are permitted personal items from their families or home worlds. It leads to strong attachment and creates divisions amongst my students between those from affluent families and those from… dire situations.” Luke says carefully and Ben has to fortify the walls around his mind to stop his resentment and anger from spilling free. Instead of arguing, Ben nods primly and drops his duffel in the dust, ignoring Luke as he takes the bag himself.  
“Go and meet my other students. Dinner will be served in an hour, I will give you a formal introduction then.”

Ben leaves his uncle and warily approaches his new hut-mates. Koren steps forward immediately and Ben raises an eyebrow as he assesses the other boy’s clothing. He is wearing a plain brown tunic belted at the waist with rope and he can see grass and dirt stains on his white pants. The blonde boy offers his hand to Ben who takes it carefully, studying the boy’s Force aura as he does.  
“You must be Ben Sandolir. I’m Koren of Tatooine, I’ve been here for six years since Master Luke took me in. I’m one of his first students.” Koren says with pride and Ben immediately knows that he doesn’t like this boy. He is too confident, too quick to smile, things that Ben is not. His Force signature is open, practically begging to be read and Ben has to stop himself from smirking when he sees how tamed, how manicured and subdued it is compared to his own.  
“I’m Devin from Yavin 2.” The boy has close-cropped hair and a long, thin braid of hair hanging below his ear. Devin catches him staring and folds his hands across his chest. “My family have a long lineage with the Force, I know how a padawan should dress and behave, despite what Master Luke is trying to teach these other… students.” He gives Ben a look-over, as if he is some alien fungi beneath his boots. Like himself, Devin is trying to probe his mind with the Force, trying to assess him just as Ben has been combing over him, and Ben feels a glimmer of satisfaction when he sees the bead of sweat form on the brown-haired boy as he struggles to access his mind. Devin is a novice, and Ben realizes with a start that he is already better than these students at protecting his thoughts. The Voice had taught him to fortify his mind years ago from his parents, knowing that if they became aware of his presence, his teachings, his punishments that Ben would be shipped off to the Academy without a thought. Although he hated the Voice, hated how it broke him down and yet built him up, he had had no desire to be discarded to his Uncle and so he had taken his lessons with the Voice seriously. His gain.

Koren motions for Ben to come inside their hut and Ben takes in the dirt floor, the wooden cots and lack of electrical lighting with barely disguised disgust, missing his bunk on the Falcon with a pang.  
“This is your bed, and Master Luke sent these clothes for you. You should change then wash up for dinner.”  
Ben pulled his soft linens over his head, trading them with the coarse uniform that the other boys wore, pulling his new shoes on. “Does everyone here speak basic?”  
Devin nodded, twisting his small braid in his fingers as Ben stood and followed them from the hut. “Most of us are humanoid, but everyone speaks basic, standard, or basic R2-droid. Of course, the Jedi of the Old Republic could speak multiple languages by the time they had forged their lightsabers-”

Ben ignores Devin’s prattling as they enter the canteen. Although the room is only half-filled, the sudden presence of so many Force-users temporarily stuns Ben. He recognizes a brightly burning person and turns to see Luke, hands behind his back, watching the students at the long benches serenely. His warm eyes meet Ben’s from across the room and he gives him a small smile before clapping his hands, silencing the room in a moment.  
“Students, this is Ben. He will be joining us at the Academy. I expect that all of you will welcome him and help show him around the place. Koren will be your mentor.” Ben hides his displeasure and politely nods to the other children, overwhelmed with the attention focused entirely on himself.  
Luke claps once more and the students return to their plates, Ben following Koren to a table. Ben has never spent much time with children his own age, and for the first time in his life, he wishes he was alone once more.  
“ _You’re not alone_.” The Voice croons into his ear and Ben takes strength from its presence. He sits down next to a girl he guesses is his own age, with tan skin and shockingly pale white hair. She has almost white eyes, and Ben shifts his gaze to his food before he gets caught staring.  
“I’m half Echani. I know you want to know, and now you know.” The girl swipes a dehydrated plum from his plate and a forked tongue slides between her teeth, snatching the morsel from her fingers.  
“And the other half?” Ben watches her lick her fingers clean as she shrugs.  
“No idea. I’m Elana, got here six months ago.” She has a sharp lilt to her voice. “I’m the youngest one here, except for you maybe. How did Master Luke find you?”  
On his other side, Koren leans forward to hear his answer and Ben doesn’t have to turn to know that others are listening.  
“My parents sent me here.” He fills his mouth with the tasteless mush from his plate and keeps his eyes lowered. He pretends to eat with gusto to prevent any more questions from being asked. Finally, dinner is tidied up and Ben lags behind the other children as they file out of the canteen. Once Koren and Devin with his stupid braid are out of sight, he joins the back of the group.  
“Trying to give Devin the slip?” Elana creeps up beside him so quietly that he jumps. She flashes him a white grin and he hesitates before giving a small smile in return. “He’s a snob. Thinks he’s some Jedi legend because his great-grandfather sat on the Jedi Council before the Empire.”  
“Weren’t the Jedi of the Old Republic banned from having families?” Ben remembered it in a dream, one that the Voice had shown him.  
Elana snorts as they approach Ben’s hut – he refuses to call it ‘home’ – and she glances inside the ajar door. “Koren is okay. He’s the eldest here, Master Luke has been grooming him for years to help him teach the rest of us. He’ll show you to your classes tomorrow.”  
Ben nods, eyes suddenly heavy and exhaustion from the day washes over him. Elana pats him on the shoulder, bids him good night and hurries to her own hut where two other girls are waiting, watching him from a distance.

Ben closes the door behind him and kicks off his boots, flopping onto his cot. Devin is reading a datapad with the screen so close to his face that the reflecting glow from the screen makes his eyes look blue. Koren is sitting cross-legged on his bed, eyes closed as two pebbles circle each other inches from the boy’s face. His incredible concentration makes Ben want to laugh: it’s just two pebbles, surely a boy of his age with six years of training can do such a simple task without the theatrics? Instead, Ben drags his gaze from the older boy and turns to Devin.  
“What are you reading?”  
The boy doesn’t look up. “Never you mind.”  
Ben’s anger flares as Koren opens his eyes and catches the pebbles before they fall. “Don’t bother asking him, he’s reading Jedi texts that his father passed down to him. He never shares.”  
“Ancient Jedi texts that have been passed down in my family for generations.” Devin explains as if he is talking to a toddler and Ben has the impulse to pull off that stupid braid from behind his ear. “When you make your lightsaber Koren, you can read my texts in exchange for a lesson.” Devin speaks as though Ben weren’t even in the room and after a moment of irritation, Ben finds that he doesn’t care.  
“ _Good. Recognize their mediocrity for what it is and do not waste your anger on them. Your anger is your power. Your hate, your strength. Use both wisely and you shall prevail_.” The Voice praises him and Ben draws the blanket over him, allowing the Voice to guide him into a dream of a planet of fire and lava.


	5. Ben

It didn’t take long for Ben to discover what he was good at and what students he disliked. Days fell into a pattern and within weeks Ben had grown used to the routine. Every morning the students ate together at sunrise before splitting into smaller groups to receive training and lectures throughout the day. Ben excelled at history and politics, remembering his education on Coruscant and all the conversations he had overheard his mother discuss in the next-door room at their home. His reading and writing skills were exemplary and his computing and mechanical abilities far surpassed the other children thanks to his upbringing on the Falcon. But it was in meditation that he lagged behind, much to the delight of Devin who could sit in silent concentration for hours at a time. No matter how hard he tried, Ben was never able to quiet his mind. There was too much to process, too many thoughts in his mind that trying to tuck them all away was as impossible to achieve as diverting a tsunami. He had not heard from his parents in the month that he had been on Yavin 4, and the gnawing anger and fear that he had done something wrong was impossible to suppress. And then there was the Voice. It was quiet during the day, quieter than it had ever been on Coruscant.

But when Ben opened his mind during meditation, allowed the Force to flow through him as he tried to collect his thoughts, the Voice always found an opening in. “ _Pathetic. You, **you** , are trying to meditate? You_?” The Voice laughed, the sound echoing through his mind as Ben kept his eyes shut. “ _You are not a Jedi. You will never find peace by sitting quietly on some Outer Rim planet_.” Ben’s eyes snapped open and he quickly glanced around him, making sure that the other students around him were still wrapped in their meditation before tucking away this morsel of information. The Voice thought he was on the Outer Rim, he didn’t know where Ben was. Perhaps that was why he had not been in constant contact since he had left Coruscant?

“ _What would you have me do? Luke won’t let me learn any sabre forms until he thinks I’ve mastered meditation_.” Ben let his eyes slide over Devin whose eyebrows were screwed up in concentration, tiny pebbles floating around him.

“ _Grand Jedi Master Luke will judge that you are ready when you show him what he wants to see_.” The Voice dug painfully into Ben’s memories and an image swam before his mind from last year. Memory-Ben was on the Falcon and his father was deciding whether or not to take Ben home after another ‘Force-incident’. He had stolen a bunch of carryck fruits from a vendor to give to a filthy beggar girl sitting on the curb, and hadn’t been quick enough to deny the theft before the local security had been involved. The incident left his father contemplating dropping Ben off at the nearest New Republic outpost, but Ben had made himself the perfect image of repentant son, even shedding a few tears of regret and promised to never let it happen again. His father had eventually relented and the two had continued on to Cloud City.

The image faded and Ben winced at the sting that it left in his mind as it sunk back into his memories, not quite as bright and vivid as it had been before the Voice had latched onto it. “ _Do you understand me_?”

“ _I understand_.”

Ben built up the walls in his mind, reinforcing them with the Force and grit teeth until it was a fortress. It wasn’t long until even Luke could not see the turmoil and swirling emotion in him, and with elation Ben followed Elana to his first combat training lesson. Elana tossed him a wooden staff and Ben followed her into the dirt arena. Devin and Koren were already paired up watching a blue holograph of an oddly familiar young man in Jedi robes slowly moving through the paces of several sabre stances. Elana pulled a small holo device from her pocket and put it on the ground, turning it on in a spark of blue as she stepped back to join him.

“We’ll be starting with Form I. It’s basic but we need to master it before Master Luke lets us go on to the other Forms. He keeps the other holos locked up.” She nodded behind Ben and he turned to see his uncle standing just beyond the training arena, watching them quietly. Ben hadn’t spoken to his uncle since his mother had left him here months ago, but his constant presence followed Ben around like a shadow. He knew that the man was watching him, studying him but Ben was confident he could not penetrate his mind. He did not know this man, and he would not let him learn anything about him that he himself didn’t want Luke to know.

Ben turned from his uncle and raised his staff as the strangely familiar man in the holo began to speak. “Today we will be learning Form I, or the Way of the Sarlacc. The point of this Form is to disarm your opponent without injuring them. Of course, when you are fighting an opponent with a light sabre, this will not be a practical style of combat. But, the Council insists you learn this Form before progressing to the other, more complex Forms. Take your feet and stand with your weight evenly…” Ben walked through the motions, feeling slightly ridiculous with the staff. After an hour of repetition, he wiped the sweat from his face and Elana paused the holo so that they could rest. Beyond them, Devin and Koren were sharing blows, their staffs cracking on each other as they moved through complex stances. It was impressive, even Ben had to admit it.

“How long until we learn to do that?” Ben drank from the water skin, the earthy taste of the water now familiar and not disgusting to him. Elana wiped her mouth before standing and Ben followed, though stiffness was already setting in his limbs.

“Probably a few years. You need Master Luke’s personal approval to advance in combat training.”

“ _There are other ways to learn_.” The Voice brushed his thoughts and Ben swallowed his water with excitement.

“ _You could teach me?_ ”

“ _Of course_.” Ben followed Elana to the freshers, ignoring Luke as they walked past him. “ _But I need to know where you are, young Solo_.” He says the name with a sneer and Ben flinches. The words confirm Ben’s suspicions and when he feels the claws tighten on his mind, Ben rushes into the fresher, slamming the door behind him, deaf to Elana’s surprise at his sudden movement. “ _Tell me, boy_.” The Voice growls. Ben feels his sight start slipping into black and then suddenly colours, images started appearing in his mind. The Voice was sifting through his memories, searching for Ben’s location, each memory touched coming away blackened, bruised. “ _You were nothing before I found you_.” The Voice snarled and dozens of daggers assaulted his mind. Ben focused harder than he had in his life, throwing up his walls only to watch them crumble into dust as the Voice obliterated them. Finally, Ben saw his only choice and tasting blood in his mouth, he forced images of every planet, every system he had ever visited into the forefront of his mind. The Voice roared its anger and Ben knew that he had won when a powerful wave of exhaustion hit him.

Ben woke shivering on the hard floor of the fresher, still dressed. The fresher was jettying freezing water down on him and he winced when he shakily stood. His lip was split and when he wiped his face, his hands came away bloody. The Voice was gone, though Ben knew it would be back. Already, bitter fear and dread at the punishment the Voice would deem worthy made him sick to his stomach. But he knew he had done the right thing. If the Voice knew where he was, it would only be worse for him. And who knows what the Voice would do if it knew the location of the Academy?

Ben’s thoughts were interrupted by a frantic knocking on the door and Ben quickly washed his face clean of blood before opening the door. Elana practically fell inside and he steadied her before her pale eyes scrutinized his face. “There was darkness here, in you, I could feel it. Like a storm.” Ben stayed silent, exhaustion and uncertainty barring him from concocting the right lie. “Are you going to tell Luke?” Ben eventually asks hoarsely and Elana bites her lip.

“Are you in danger?”

“No.” He says it almost too quickly but with enough force that Elana hesitates.

“If it happens again, I’ll tell him. But Ben, it was terrible, the coldness. I don’t think anyone on the planet could have missed that-”

Devin rushed into the fresher breathlessly, still sweaty from combat training when he saw them. “Ben what in the stars are you doing in the fresher clothed? Never mind, there is more important news,” Devin tucked his braid behind his ear and his eyes darkened. “The New Republic outpost on Mandalore has been destroyed. Leia Organa- _the_ princess Leia-is requesting that Master Luke and a few students join them on Mandalore to defend the system!” Ben’s mouth dropped open. The timing could not be a coincidence.

Licking his lips, Ben cleared his burning throat. “Who attacked the outpost?”

Devin shrugged, already moving to run back to the action. “Does it matter? Get dressed and go to the canteen, Master Luke has called a meeting.”


	6. Luke

Luke felt the disturbance in the Force so keenly that he frantically looked around, suddenly aware of a dark presence so nearby that he expected to see a dark figure before him. But he saw nothing, and in that moment of hesitation, he felt his mind being torn away from Yavin 4 and instead he was in a dark room, the voice of his sister echoing in his mind.

“Our Mandolorian outpost has been attacked, you must help us Luke. You are our only hope.” Leia’s voice vanished as quickly as it had appeared and by the time he had collected his thoughts, the disturbance had vanished. Luke gathered himself and ordered Devin to round up all the students.

 

He waited as patiently as he could until the last two students, Ben and Elana, entered the canteen. Luke’s eyes passed briefly over his nephew and for the hundredth time since the boy had arrived at the Academy, Luke wondered what was going through his head. He had never met a child so shut off, so private with his thoughts. He had spent great lengths of time probing the boy’s mind, trying to find a way in, to assure himself that his nephew was alright. But Luke had never seen such a fortified mind.

Dragging his thoughts back to the present, Luke cleared his throat.

“The New Republic outpost on Mandalore has been attacked and our aid has been urgently requested. I will be going to defend the outpost, as will Koren and Devin. The rest of you will be safe here, I have asked an old friend, Lor San Tekka, to oversee your training. We will return when we are able.”

Some of the students give his two eldest pupils looks of jealousy but the room is silent, the gravity of the situation clear to all.

Lor San Tekka steps forward. “I am a student of the Jedi texts, and though I am no Jedi I will do my best to guide you all in Master Luke’s absence.” The older man nods reassuringly to Luke and he nods his thanks.

“Devin, Koren – pack your things and meet me at my shuttle. We leave immediately.” Luke watches the two older boys race from the canteen and once again, his eyes fall on Ben. A trickle of blood dripped from the boy’s aquiline nose though the boy doesn’t seem to notice, he is too busy whispering to the girl beside him. He will have to investigate once he returns.

 

Luke turned on the ship’s autopilot as Devin stowed his bag in the footlocker. Although he was young, Luke could see great promise in Devin’s abilities despite his occasional superiority over the other students. His pride was something that Luke knew would have to be remedied, but there would be time enough for that once they returned.

 Devin took a seat on the bench behind Luke and he could sense the student’s curiosity.

“Master Luke, Koren and I don’t have light sabres. How can we help if we don’t have weapons?”

Koren sat himself down beside the other boy before Luke could answer. “We have the Force Devin, that is more powerful than any weapon.”

Luke gave Koren an approving smile that the boy returned with a pleased one. The boy from Tatooine had a soft spot in Luke’s heart. He was everything that he looked for in his students: calm, confident, obedient, trustful. Luke would be lying if he didn’t admit that he had hoped Koren would rub off on his nephew. However, Koren’s weekly reports suggested the opposite. If anything, Koren thought that Ben was sullen, quiet, and as proud as Devin.

 “Even with the Force, what is the New Republic expecting from us? Are the new Jedi to be an arm for the New Republic to wield? Like during the Clone Wars?” Devin smooths down his tunic and Luke double checks their coordinates before turning to face his students.

“Of course not Devin. We are our own organization independent of any political faction. However, in this case it would be in our interest to defend the New Republic. They are our allies and benefactors. There is a rising darkness in the Force, and we must have a strong government to face it when the time comes. Do you understand now, Devin?”

The boy nods and Luke turns back to the monitor as an incoming call blares into life on the data screen. Accepting the call quickly, Luke motions for the boys to stay quiet as Leia’s heart-shaped face comes into focus.

“Luke! Where are you? Tell me you’re in orbit.” She sounds on the verge of fear and Luke’s heart sinks in anticipation.

“We are still enroute. What has happened?”

 Leia ducks down as a burst of light flashes over her head and Luke grips the control panel tightly as she stands up, blaster in hand and returns to fire to an invisible enemy.

“The outpost is overrun, they came out of nowhere, our scanners didn’t pick up the Destroyer-” The sound crackled, and Luke gave the monitor a sharp rap, putting the sound back into sharp focus.

“Destroyer? Leia, tell me what-”

“Luke there isn’t time. You must divert the fleet, we can’t get off-planet, there are too many of them-” The video cut out and Luke took a steadying breath.

 

The rest of the flight was made in silence and Luke paced the length of their ship until he calmly told Koren to alter their coordinates to a neighboring system. The boy looked pale, but he did what he said and within an hour they had dropped from hyperspace.

 Luke was plugging in the numbers to call Leia when another transmission rang through his screen. Luke felt a knot in his stomach and after a moment’s hesitation, he turned to his students.

“Hide yourself, say nothing.”

When Koren had finally dragged a reluctant Devin behind the foot locker, Luke accepted the transmission.

A decorated Mandalorian standing at military attention swelled onto the screen. The man was scarred and with a start Luke recognize a light sabre belted to the man’s side.

“Luke Skywalker, on behalf of Mandalore I demand that you sanction the surrender of all New Republic fleets currently stationed on the planet.”

Luke drew himself up to his full height, making sure that his own light sabre was visible in the screen. “I am not a member of the New Republic, I don’t have the authority to do that.”

The Mandalorian smirked. “I was led to believe that the new Jedi Order was the puppet of the Republic. I do not care if you don’t think you have the authority. We have your sister and for every hour that you don’t give us unconditional surrender, I will send you a piece of her.”

Luke’s heart stopped and though he felt his mouth move, he could barely hear himself speak. “How do I know that she is alive?”

The Mandalorian snapped his fingers and a struggling Leia was dragged into the image, a bruise across her forehead visible in the holographic blue light. She was gagged and when she started to fight back she was removed from the screen. The soldier folded his arms and Luke knew that he was beaten.

 They returned to Yavin 4 after only two weeks. Luke had secured his sister’s safety and he led her from the ship with an arm around her for support. She had been furious that he had caved, that he had forfeit their outpost and their fleet for her. Luke didn’t care much for the politics, but he knew that she had a point. The Jedi had directly interfered with Republic business and contributed to a major military disaster.

 But the larger problem in Luke’s opinion, was how. How had the Mandalorians overthrown the New Republic military outpost? And why would they have taken such drastic action, seemingly out of the blue? It didn’t make sense. They had to have had help. In his darkest, most paranoid thoughts, Luke thought that there had to be some link between the rising darkness in the Force and these terrible inflictions on the democratic Republic. It could not have been a coincidence, that tempest of cold evil he had felt on the day that this terrible invasion had occurred. Somehow, the dark presence that he had felt searching the galaxy, for what he didn’t know, had something to do with this. 

“You’re brooding again.” Leia wrapped her shawl around her tighter. “We can’t hide out here and expect the problem to go away. We must go to Coruscant and make a full report. It will be bad, but we’ve faced bad.”

Luke nodded his ascent as a group of students walked past his open door. Luke immediately recognized Ben, noting that the usually dark bags under his eyes were now a severe purple. Had the boy slept at all since Luke had left? Ben’s eyes flicked past Luke’s and to his mother. The boy’s face froze in surprise and he paused outside the hut.

“Ben!” another student called his name and the boy looked expectantly at his mother, but she was silent at Luke’s side and the boy’s eyes narrowed before turning back to his friends, leaving the pair in the hut alone.

“He’s gotten taller.” Leia eventually said, “But he looks sick, are you feeding him enough?”

Luke sighed. “You could have spoken to him. Sometimes I think he feels abandoned, that you betrayed him by leaving him here.”

Leia pulled her shawl tighter around herself and Luke recognized that defiant look on her face. “I did the right thing. He was a danger to others, this was the only way.”

 

Luke watched his sister depart by the light of the moon, and once the ship was invisible to the eye he lowered his eyes to the air field. Another pair of eyes, bright in the darkness caught his attention and Luke stilled as he watched Ben from across the tarmac. Although Luke had rarely been able to sense the boy’s true feelings, they were plain as day on his moonlit face. Sadness, anger, fear, disappointment. And something else… Luke focused his attention on the boy’s Force signature and pushed but to no avail. Ben had sensed him, and as his bright eyes focused on him the carefully constructed walls snapped back into place and the boy walked deeper into the forest, leaving Luke alone with a heavy heart.   


End file.
